


Tears of the Fallen

by rowyourboat



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, Sober Gamzee, Spoilers, dead trolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowyourboat/pseuds/rowyourboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of sadstuck one-shots. Spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read all of Act 5, don't read! SPOILERS!!!

Till Death Do Us Part

==> Be the Unruly Highblood

Highblood? Yes. Unruly? Not so much. Well you hope so at least. Unless that is code for STRONGEST TROLL ALIVE, then yes, unruly is just fine.

Your name is EQUIUS ZAHHAK and you are the STRONGEST TROLL ALIVE, as previously mentioned. Your current situation does not want to verify that, however, since you are being bested by a psychotic juggalo-troll, a match testing both of your strengths'. The juggalo, once a close friend of yours, is now wielding his deathly pins, trying desperately to give you a fatal hit to the head. What will the name of this troll be?

Oh that's right, it's GAMZEE MAKARA. You don't see how you could've forgotten, considering you guys had been friends for years. You even enjoyed the highblood's company, even though many others would much rather keep their distances. You engaged in countless conversations over TROLLSLUM, leaving you content and rather sweaty after every one.

You swing your shaking fists towards his head, but he ducks just in time. He jumps up, swinging his pins violently at you. You seize the chance and deliver a kick right to his chest, which sends him flying back. You're pretty sure you felt a rib crack, and a pang of guilt runs through you. You're not quite sure what went on between you  two, but it was nothing like what you felt for Aradia or Nepeta...

You force the thought out of your mind and pin Gamzee to the ground, smiling bitterly."This madness ends now." You say through gritted teeth.

Gamzee lets out a vicious laugh. "I agree, brother." He pushes you off of him and you pull bow and arrow off of your back. You point it straight to his face. 

You smirk, forcing the razor sharp tip right between his eyes. "I think I've won." You whisper intimidatingly. 

"Really?" Says Gamzee with a smile, "Well then think again."

Before you have time to register what he just said, Gamzee kicks you off of him, sending your arrow flying. You hold your bow out defensively in front of you but Gamzee tears it from your grip, snapping it in half.

This shakes you a moment. Your trusty boy, the choice weapon from childhood, renered useless in a matter of seconds. Apparently, your moment's hesitation was all Gamzee needed. He kicks you in the stomach, making you double over in pain. 

He shifts behind you and wraps your bow's string around your neck, leaving you unable to breath. "Isn't it funny, brother?" Says Gamzee, "The Heir of Void is now that Void of Air." Your eyes widen as he tightens the grip on your neck. This is it. You're going to die. You close your eyes. At least you'll be killed by a highblood. The thought makes you smile. 

Suddenly, you hear a sound that snaps your eyes open. A feline battle cry. No, it can't be. Oh yes it is. Your loyal moirail, NEPETA LEIJON, is pouncing towards your offender with unsheathed claws. Gamzee throws you to the side after a moment's hesitation and catches Nepeta's arm before she can strike. He uses her razor sharp claws to scratch his face, leaving three parrallel scratch marks, blood seeping from each one. Nepeta hisses, but Gamzee laughs.

"Here to join your moirail, bitch?" He asked bitterly.

How.

Dare.

He. 

You make a garbled noise from your throat, desperatley trying to call out to her. Both trolls pause their strife to look over at you, Nepeta with an expression of concern and Gamzee with one of malice. Finally, you manage to make a somewhat understandable sound.

"No."

Gamzee looks between you and Nepeta. "What's wrong, brother? You don't wanna see me hurt this fucker? Well then why don't I put you out of your misery?"

He starts to approach you slowly. Nepeta gasps and runs between you too, blocking your view. "No!" She yells. Gamzee laughs, finding the idea that she trys to protect you amusing. No. This isn't the way it should be. You should protect her, not the other way around. Your strength has failed you, and you've failed Nepeta.

You can't quite see what's happening, but you know it isn't pretty. You hear screams of pain from Nepeta, each one tearing at your heart.

The next thing you see is Nepeta falling down beside you, panting and cringing in pain, a pool of her jade-coloured blood surrounding her. Indigo tears fill your eyes as you look at her small, crippled figure. You look back over at Gamzee who quickly absconds.

"Bastard." You mutter.

"Equius?" says Nepeta in a small voice. She sounds so faint and weak that indigo tears streak your face.

"I-I'm sorry, Nepeta." you whisper. For failing you. For not being strong enough.

"I'm sorry too." she whispers back. She reaches over slowly and fits her small hand into your big one. "Meowrails furrefur?" She asks you with a small smile.

A memory, once faraway and distant, floats to the top of your mind as if it happened yesterday, when in reality it was long ago...

It was a cold, dark and rainy night. A young troll, barely four sweeps old, is trying desperatley to make it back to his hive. His lusus, Aurthour, is likely awaiting his untimely arrival. 

==> Enter Name

This troll's name is EQUIUS ZAHHAK.

==> Minutes in the past, but not many...

A young feline troll is weeping softly to herself in a nearby dark alley way. She has lost her way to her cave hive, and is afraid in the cold, dark storm. 

==> Enter Name

This troll's name is NEPETA LEIJON.

==> Equius: Seek out strange sound

You heard a strange sound, like a high-pitched hiccuping coming from a nearby alley. You decide to investigate. At the end of the dark alley you find a small, female troll huddled up in an over sized green coat, crying jade tears.

==> Equius: Comfort

You place a hand on the small trolls shoulder. She flinches momentarily and looks up at you with wide, frightened eyes. You reach up and softly wipe a tear away from her cheek, cupping it in the process. She holds your hand there, nuzzling it against her cheek. You smile.

"Are you alright?" You ask softly.

"Now I am." She replys, more to herself. She stops nuzzling and looks up at you."What's your name?"

"Zahhak. Equius Zahhak." You reply.

"I'm Nepeta Leijon." She says with a smile, revealing cat-like teeth. You smile back, and she stares at your broken ones.

"Its okay." You say. "They usually just grow back." She laughs softly. "What are you doing out here all alone? Its nearly morning."

"I... lost my way." She replys shyly. You look at her with eyes full of concern. 

"Well we're just going to have to find it again, aren't we?" You say and she smiles even bigger. You get up and begin to make your way out of the alley. On the way, you ask her to describe her hive to you. She does, and you know what area she's talking about. Finally, just before the sun came up, you made it.

"Thank you." She says.

"My pleasure." You reply, smiling. You don't remember ever smiling this much in your whole life. You turn to leave but she grabs you from behind into a tight hug. You blush, then turn around to face her. 

"Meowrails furrefur?" She asks you timidly. From that moment you knew she was the one and only moirail for you. You nod, patting her head. She smiles and hugs you even tighter. 

==> Equius: Back to the present

Now, looking over the battered and bloody body of your moirail, you realize that she is the only moirail for you. You smile. Not because you were brought down by a highblood, no. But because you were brought down with Nepeta at your side. You give a slight tilt of your head.

"Moirails forever."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ==>Karkat: Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you aren't caught up on the update, I don't think you should read this. Also please let me know if anyone is reading these because there's no point of me writing if no one's reading.

I've missed you

==> Be the Endangered Mutant-blood

"I think you need a demonstration. Jane?" said Jade in a malicious voice.

The batterwitch-controlled girl who you assume is Jade's grandmother flashsteps towards you, her trident close at hand. You stand there, staring into her bright red eyes.Suddenly, she lunges forward, sending her trident plunging through your stomach. Your eyes widen in surprise and you seem to fall back in slow motion. Hot candy-red blood gushes from the wound in your stomach as you hit the ground. The last thing you see before darkness is a blue flash and John appearing behind Jade.

==> Karkat: Wake up

"Ptttttttttttttthhhhhhhht. KK?"

You open your eyes, expecting to feel immense pain, but you feel nothing. A blurry figure appears in front of you.

"KK?"

SOLLUX CAPTOR appears infront of you, yellow tears streaming down his face, his soleless eyes filled with surprise. 

"I can't believe it. It'th really you." he says, his lispy voice thick with tears.

You look around, seeing familliar faces all around.

"We've mithed you, KK." Says Sollux.

"I-" you begin, but are cut off. You start to glow. A warmth fills your chest and you begin rising up. You barely see the looks of surprise on your dead friend's faces before you are swept into darkness.

==> Karkat: Wake up again

"Karkat?"

This time you wake up, you aren't expecting any pain. You're wrong however. Nothing can mask the pain your heart feels. Seeing the people you failed...

"Karkat?" You open your eyes and see Kanaya's figure over you. "Jane brought you back."

All you can do is nod, since your voice doesn't appear to work. Your mind flashes back to Sollux's tear-streaked face. You shift away from everyone so your face isn't in view. Candy-red tears fill your eyes.

"I've missed you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karkat why am I so mean to you?
> 
> Yeah when I said short I meant short.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you have any suggestions for future chapters, please tell me in the comments!


End file.
